


Compensations

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barely Legal, Dark femslash week, Dubious Consent, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 10, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Rowena tire une jeune prostituée du pétrin. Tout geste a un prix.





	Compensations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Eric Kripke  
>  **Prompt** : Pour la Dark Femslash Week : Incest/Underage/Big Age Gaps.  
>  **Note** : Entrée un peu nulle pour un super défi. Bonne lecture. :)

####  Compensations

 

Venir en aide à autrui n’était pas exactement dans les habitudes de Rowena. Elle était la plupart du temps très heureuse de se mêler de ses propres affaires et de contempler les injustices auxquelles elle assistait quotidiennement avec un air désintéressé. Après plusieurs siècles d’existence, elle n’avait plus grand-chose à apprendre de la cruauté de la vie ni de la bassesse des humains qu’elle n’hésitait pas à mépriser avec une cordialité affichée.

La plupart du temps.

A de très rares occasions, il arrivait au cœur de la sorcière de pierre de flancher, pour sa plus grande frustration. Parfois, elle se laissait attendrir par les suppliques d’un sans-abri qui lui rappelait Oskar. Parfois encore, le souvenir de sa vie de pauvre orpheline bringuebalée par les caprices des plus puissants s’imposait à sa mémoire avec brutalité et dans ces cas-là, la rousse devait faire preuve d’un sang-froid immense afin de garder un semblant de calme et de ne pas perdre sa dignité en même temps que la vie – car nul doute que tous les chasseurs traînant dans le coin accouraient en montrant les crocs au premier signe d’une sorcière meurtrière lâchée dans la nature.

Pourtant, les tentations ne manquaient pas. Ce soir en était le plus parfait exemple.

Ils étaient trois hommes à avoir acculés une jeune fille au coin d’une rue que la sorcière arpentait avec la ferme intention de trouver une échoppe où elle pourrait se procurer sans problèmes les ingrédients destinés à la préparation d’un sort de sa composition. Un simple coup d’œil à la tenue de la fillette, beaucoup trop légère pour un mois de novembre, et à l’eyeliner esquissé par une main tremblante avait suffi à Rowena pour comprendre l’affaire qui se tramait et elle aurait volontiers passé son chemin sans faire d’histoire si elle n’avait pas au préalable croisé une paire d’yeux bleus bravaches mais terrifiés.

Un regard qui hurlait en silence «  _Sauvez-moi !_  »

Les commentaires obscènes que les trois porcs ne prenaient même pas la peine d’énoncer à voix basse couplés à leurs mains baladeuses stoppèrent les pas assurés de la sorcière qui plissa la bouche de dédain. Un des hommes la remarqua et siffla dans sa direction, probablement pour l’inviter à prendre part au navrant spectacle. La bassesse humaine n’impressionnait plus la rousse depuis longtemps mais se mettre à trois pour tripoter une gamine à peine sortie des jupes de sa mère, c’était d’une lâcheté trop écœurante pour être pardonnée.

Qu’à cela ne tienne. Ils paieraient le prix de s’être retrouvés sur sa route ce soir-là. Un claquement de doigts les mit au sol, un geste élégant du poignet les fit se tordre de douleur jusqu’à ce que du sang ruisselle de leurs oreilles et un petit coup de talon acheva leurs souffrances, implosant leurs cerveaux avec lenteur. En quelques minutes à peine, Rowena se tenait au milieu de trois cadavres ensanglantés et grimaçants, une moue satisfaite aux lèvres.

Trois violeurs de plus ou de moins sur cette misérable planète, qui se soucierait de leur sort ? En ce qui la concernait, elle avait presque accompli une œuvre de charité.

Un hoquet la tira de sa contemplation et la sorcière fut étonnée de découvrir que la jeune fille était figée sur place au lieu de s’enfuir à toutes jambes, ses yeux clairs braqués sur sa bienfaitrice inopinée avec une intensité inhabituelle.

— Ils… ils sont… ils sont morts ? balbutia-t-elle, estomaquée.

— Tout juste bons à être dévorés par les vers, répliqua Rowena en se fendant d’un sourire narquois. De rien, ma chère.

Les yeux bleus qui l’observaient se remplirent de larmes pitoyables, creusant des sillons noirâtres sur les joues fardées et la fillette se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses bras croisés pour protéger son ventre nu. Ses jambes tremblaient avec tant de violence que la sorcière crut un instant qu’elle allait s’effondrer sur le sol.

— Vous… v-vous allez me tuer aussi ?

Rowena arqua un sourcil.

La question était très certainement inattendue – et d’ailleurs, un peu dérangeante. En temps normal, elle aurait passé son chemin sans prêter une minute d’attention au spectacle d’une jeune prostituée accostée par trois pervers mais pour une raison inconnue, elle avait choisi d’intervenir, de sauver une gamine qui avait l’air à peine majeure des mains des porcs qui prévoyaient de la violer. Et au lieu de la remercier de sa générosité, voilà que la petite punaise se mettait à trembler de tous ses membres, comme si Rowena projetait de lui faire subir un sort pire encore que celui que les cadavres à leurs pieds lui avaient réservé.

Franchement, c’en était presque insultant. La sorcière se fendit d’un claquement de langue agacé.

— Bien sûr que non, petite idiote, lui intima-t-elle. Cesse de gémir et redresse-toi.

La jeune fille s’exécuta tant bien que mal sans pour autant s’arrêter de trembler. Ses mains tiraient nerveusement sur le bas du crop top, dans l’espoir futile de couvrir son nombril. Ses jambes n’étaient pas en reste, découvertes jusqu’à la mi-cuisse par une jupe ridiculement courte et l’exposant ainsi au froid piquant de la fin d’automne.

— Comment tu t’appelles, petite ? demanda Rowena.

— C-Claire, répondit la blonde en claquant des dents – de froid ou de peur, impossible à deviner. Claire Novak.

La sorcière hocha la tête et laissa son regard se promener sur la silhouette fine. Elle était jolie, pour une fille qui semblait avoir tout juste passé sa majorité, bien trop jolie pour finir par jouer les putains dans la rue. Et elle ne semblait pas manquer de courage – Rowena connaissait des femmes plus matures qui se seraient évanouies devant le spectacle de trois hommes mourant sous les coups d’un sortilège invisible. Et pourtant, cette fillette étaient restée droite alors que ses futurs bourreaux se convulsaient de douleur , la regardait même avec la même bravoure qui avait poussé Rowena à sortir de son indifférence malgré la terreur qui transpirait de tous ses pores.

La sorcière n’aurait su dire si l’air faussement bravache que Claire affichait tenait de l’insolence ou de l’instinct de survie. Probablement un peu des deux.

— Tu gagnerais à montrer davantage de gratitude, Claire Novak, susurra la rousse sur un ton onctueux. Crois-moi quand je dis que je viens de t’épargner un très mauvais moment ; tu as une dette envers moi, désormais. La moindre des choses serait de faire preuve d’un peu de reconnaissance.

La blonde baissa les yeux, visiblement gênée par la remontrance à peine dissimulée.

— Je… je suis reconnaissante mais… mais je ne suis pas… je n’ai rien pour… rien à offrir en échange…

Rowena considéra la chose pendant un moment, soudain agacée par sa faiblesse passagère. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas s’en aller sans demander un dû – les détails de l’incident ne tarderaient pas à se savoir et aucune sorcière digne de ce nom ne faisait dans la charité. Le nom de Rowena MacLeod était déjà tourné en ridicule, autant éviter de se couvrir davantage de honte en épongeant une dette sans justification aucune.

Et pourtant, lorsqu’elle croisa à nouveau les yeux soulignés de noir de Claire Novak, elle ne parvenait pas à regretter son geste.

Rowena laissa son regard se promener sur le corps fin et transi de la jeune fille. A défaut de faire une sorcière convenable – franchement, quel gâchis que de ne pressentir aucun potentiel magique dans un corps si jeune et vigoureux – elle avait sans aucun doute le profil pour faire une compagne de chambre satisfaisante. Cela faisait longtemps que les nuits de Rowena étaient solitaires et la compagnie des femmes ne lui était pas étrangère – et puis, face à la perspective de passer la nuit à se faire molester dans les rues froides de Chicago, l’opportunité n’était pas si déplaisante, si ?

— Rien à offrir ? répéta la sorcière. Dans cette tenue ? J’ai peine à y croire. Tes raisons te regardent mais si tu as l’habitude de monnayer ton corps contre de l’argent, alors tu ne verras pas d’inconvénient à ce que je le réclame comme paiement pour éponger ta dette.

Les joues rosées par le fard de Claire s’empourprèrent violemment.

— Vous… Mais je… je-je n’ai jamais… pas avec une femme…

— Je m’en accommoderai, fit la rousse en agitant la main d’un air négligé. L’inexpérience peut avoir du charme, lorsqu’on sait comment s’y prendre. Mais avant toute chose, soulève ta jupe, que je puisse mieux voir ce que tu caches.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sous le coup de la gêne mais s’exécuta maladroitement, révélant des cuisses glabres et une culotte en dentelle fine, assez transparente pour dévoiler la toison de poils clairs qui se cachait en-dessous. La vue était certainement assez agréable pour attiser un désir langoureux mais primaire dans le bas-ventre de Rowena : Claire était assez jeune pour paraître à peine sortie de l’adolescence et assez vieille pour échapper à l’image infantile, enfermée dans un entre-deux âges qui n’était pas pour déplaire. La sorcière approcha ses doigts de la culotte, effleurant le tissu aérien du bout de l’index, le pressant contre la chair délicate avant de le faire glisser sans hâte sur le côté lorsqu’elle entendit la fillette gémir.

Oh oui, cela ferait certainement l’affaire.

Il y avait fort longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu de vierge dans son lit.

— Dans mon monde, susurra la sorcière en posant son autre main sur le visage délicat de la jeune prostituée, lorsque deux personnes scellent un pacte, il est coutume de clore celui-ci sur un baiser.

— Je… je n’ai… je n’ai jamais… embrassé de femme… avoua Claire en se mordant les lèvres, les colorant d’une teinte rosée. Sa jupe retomba mollement sur ses cuisses tandis que les doigts de la rousse se frayaient un chemin sous la culotte de dentelle.

— Dans ce cas, nous tâcherons d’y remédier, conclut Rowena en capturant voracement la bouche de la jeune fille.

Le reste de ses gémissements se perdit dans la nuit.


End file.
